Caramel Thunderbird
Background Caramel Thunderbird (real name Fred Jackson) has been the star of several blaxploitation films. Unlike the fights in most films, which are staged, Caramel Thunderbird's fights are for real. In his most recent film, he knocked out the entire cast! Caramel Thunderbird has entered the world of HCL to become the first ever Middleweight Champion. Thunderbird is 1-0 in HCL after knocking out Roosevelt Hazelwood at HCL 11 with a vicious right hook that he calls the "Boom Mic", a reference to the tendency of the boom mic to appear in multiple shots in each of his movies. At HCL 25 Caramel Thunderbird used the patented "Boom Mic" to defeat The Gooz and become the HCL Middleweight Champion. Caramel Thunderbird,Confirmed to be a T Shirt Enthusiast MMA record |- | |align=center| | Kea Tukino | | HCL 55 | August 28, 2016 |align=center| |align=center| | Denver, Colorado | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7-4 | Patrick Melvin | TKO (Punches) | HCL 50 | March 27, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:53 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Cont. Final, FOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-3 | Steve Bonaventure | KO (Punches) | HCL 47 | December 27, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:20 | Waco, Texas | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-3 | Fernando Pasquale | TKO (Punches) | HCL 42 | July 26, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:39 | Dagenham, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-2 | "The Gooz" | KO (Left hook) | HCL 37 | January 18, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:05 | Tupelo, Mississippi | For the HCL Middleweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-1 | Anthony Rosario | TKO (Punches) | HCL 33 | August 31, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:37 | Modesto, California | For the HCL Middleweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-1 | Ronald Shemp | TKO (Punches) | HCL 29 | May 4, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 0:57 | Houston, Texas | For the HCL Middleweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-1 | "The Gooz" | KO (Left hook) | HCL 25 | November 10, 2013 |align=center| 4 |align=center| 3:39 | Portland, Oregon | For the HCL Middleweight Championship, KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-1 | Steve Bonaventure | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 22 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:56 | Morin Heights, Quebec | Submission of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-1 | Dirk Jammer | TKO (Punches) | HCL 16 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:33 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-1 | "The Gooz" | TKO (Punches) | HCL 13 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:24 | Hanford, California | MW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Roosevelt Hazelwood | KO (right hook) | HCL 11 | November 4, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:18 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | MW First Round |} ----